There Are Others
by Right as Rain
Summary: He thought he was born to Mark and Marie Logan. He thought it was a virus that threatened his life, then changed it. He thought that he was unique, alone in the world when it came to colorful shapeshifters....he was wrong.
1. Prologue

Okay, here's the drift: I do not at all own any part of the Teen Titans story. That is completely and entirely copyright to (insert whoever you choose, depending on if you prefer the comic or the cartoon series) and I mean no infringement upon that right. I am making no money from this. I have my own brain and original idea for that.

However, I don't not claim the plotline, and non-TT related characters. I love them much.

Reviews, perhaps?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

It was a warm December night. Warm as in Africa warm, where a figure was hurrying home. He pushed through the force of jungle vines that met him just after he met the beaten path leading from the nearest village, where he worked, to his home. His wife was there, he knew, for he'd kissed her goodbye but a half hour before. But he didn't know that she wasn't alone. He opened the door, thatched like the doors of the villager's huts, so unlike the center of technology that his house contained. Test tubes and beakers, all keenly labeled and organized, were set on the table, and the man smiled slight as he shook his head. So Marie had brought home her work again. He closed the door behind him and called his wife's name in cheerful announcement that he was home. But no answer came, and Mark narrowed his eyes. "Marie? Mar-'

His words were cut off, though, as a shadow one corner shifted to another. Mark gripped his briefcase tightly, taking a step forward.

"Who are you?"

A pair of gleaming eyes stared back at him, and after a slit second, another pair joined them.

"I think you know who we are, Dr. Logan"

The man seemed to relax slightly, though in the darkness of the faded light, even by the oil lamps that hung from the ceiling, it was hard to tell. "Where's Marie?"

"Oh, you needn't worry, Dr. Logan. Dr. Marie Logan is fine." The shadows seemed to shift, implying a guesture towards a chair where Marie slept soundly. "She was that way when we arrived"

"Besides," the other pair of eyes spoke for the first time, the voice softer and feminine to contrast the male tones of the first set of eyes. "We've always told you that we have no wish for harming you. Please forgive us if we are hesitant. You of all people must know how to lose a child."

Mark's eyes grew sorrowful for a moment, then he turned back to Marie. He walked over and kneeled next to her, gently massaging her shoulder to wake her up.

"Wha-?" She grumbled sleepily, until she caught sight of the two pairs of eyes in the shadowed corner. She sat up, but Mark's hand still on her shoulder kept her down.

"Good rest, Mrs. Logan." The first voice said politely.

"Thank you.." She muttered a bit wearily, but at the same time, warily.

The second voice cleared her throat in a business-like manner, then proceeded to what Mark assumed was the reason for their coming. "Under...cercumstances, otherwise irrelevent, the Counsel has best...best decided that the transaction decided unto you is of more urgency to take im-immediate action upon."

It took Marie a moment to decipher her artificial words. "Immediate action? You mean-"

The male voice cut her off. "Garr will be arriving within a few minutes" There was no hiding the carefulness of his tone. He was holding back his emotions, as he was sworn to do.

Mark and Marie looked at each other, unsure whether to be happy for themselves or sad for the opposite couple. "Look, if-"

"He is here." With the words that cut painfully into the Logans' hearts with the terrible absense of emotion, as if the sorrow had driven the last of itself out, a silhouetted hand appeared ogainst the night outside their window. It knocked sharply, but softly, and Mark hurried over to open the window. A green monkey slid into the room, carrying a bundle. Carefully, perhaps reluctantly even, it offered it's load to Mark, who took it gently and carried it back to stand by Marie. The monkey slid back into the shadows, to become yet another pair of eyes peering out from the darkness.

Mark and Marie looked with softened gazes at the little bundle, from which a small, green face of the child was exposed, eyes closed lightly and gentle breathing steady in his slumber.

Marie tore her eyes away from the child to look up at the eyes, and her fear seemed to have faded in new resolve to protect and love the little being in her husband's cradling arms. "But...how will we explain-?"

The shadows shifted again as the figure shrouded by them guestured to the oddly-colored monkey. The primate slid forward into the light, offering in its hand a small vial. "Give this to him when he is of the age of seven. It will...erase his memory of his-of our world and replace it with a new one. He will recall our friend here, but as a wild animal infecting him through a bite with a virus called sakutia. He will remember you two giving him a serum to save him, and that it's effects produced his skin tone and abilities."

Mark looked up at this. "What of the other villagers' children? Surely we can't keep him in here until then?"

One pair of eyes moved, their owner shaking her head lightly. "No." The monkey produced a small box, and Marie took it as well as the vial. "No. This may be used until Garr has reached the age of seven to hide his skin in public. There is enough to last you until then. "

Mark and Marie glanced at the kit and at their new son, but when they glanced back up, the pair of beings shrouded in shadows had moved closer to the window.

"One more thing. The two of us, outside of the Counsel, request that you keep his name. You are not required to, of course, but..." The pair glanced at each other, and when they looked back, the Logans could see no longer representatives of the Counsel, but instead two parents, parents sacrificing their child. The Logans turned to each other as one, but when they looked back, two small figures were already flying away in the forms ot two green tropical birds and a violet one.

"Garfield."

"What?" Mark turned to look at his wife.

"His name is Garfield. Gar Logan."


	2. Chapter 1: 15 years later

**Note: **The disclaimer continues throughout the whole story, of course.

**Note 2: **Ooh, fun chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed on my other stories. However I'm stuck. How do I see them? When I go to 'Reviews' it shows the ones _I_ submitted...o.0

Fifteen years later...

"Aww man!" Beast Boy's groan almost matched the volume of the alarm that had torn him from his soft bed.  
And the alarm had stopped minutes ago.

"Beast Boy, shut up!" Raven snarled, flying next to him in his eagle form, along with Starfire while Robin and Cyborg sliced through traffic below.

"Yes, please, friend Beast Boy, the whining of you is starting to get 'annoying'!"

"But it's four in the morning! That's, like...eight hours earlier than I wanted to get up!"

"Tough luck, Beast Boy." Robin's voice came from his communicator. "Now, do you see the thief yet?"

"No, there's only-oh! There!"

"I've got him."  
The team coursed the streets by the light of the streetlights (much to the changeling's dismay) until the sight of the shop met them. Beast Boy swept down and changed back to his human form, but stopped and tilted his head at the place his communicator beeped at before him. "Dude, are you sure this is the right place?"

The store was completely unharmed. No broken windows, no smashed walls...the door swayed slightly ajar, but otherwise the shop showed no sign of a break-in.

"This has to be it. My tech doesn't go wrong." Cyborg was stepping out of his beloved ride, but even he, despite his words, showed slight skeptism at the strange sight.

"Well, we can at least check it out. Be on your guard, though." Robin said, edging open the door a bit more. It was dark inside, the lights off, apparently just as the keeper left it. Nothing was out of place, it seemed, not even a fallen pricetag on the clean-swept floor.

"...What kind of thief comes here and doesn't steal anything?" Beast Boy asked, more just to break the eerie sort of silence that resulted from the nothingness.

"There!" shouted Robin suddenly and within the instant the rest of the team was after him, after a sound in the depths of the store. But the green one held back, a sudden movement in the shadows catching his eye.

"Guys! Over here!" But they were already consumed by the dark farther into the store. Beast Boy whirled back to face the shadows of the shop, narrowing his eyes as he shifted to tiger form.

"...Garr..." voice called, whispering, and it tickled the changling's spine with fear and suspicion.Beast Boy roared a challenge to the darkness. No answer came but the swishing sound of movement in blackness around him.

Beast Boy was circling, narrowing his keener tiger eyes at the still shop's interior.

"...Garr...Gar...Garfield Logan"  
The voice became suddenly clearer, focused at one point, a point behind him. Beast Boy whipped around, snarling, but the expression faded on his lips. At first he thought it was a mirror. Abnormal skin tone, darker hair, large pointy ears. But it took him a moment to realise...his skin was green, not blue.

"Garr..so we finally meet." The voice said, and two gleaming eyes reflected light through the darkness. Beast Boy stared angrily at the blue figure. He had a suit, much like Beast Boy's own, but blue...a shade to two darker than his skin and his hair, which spiked up in a way similar the the Boy Wonder's. His belt was nothing but a strip of black, and the material his clothing was comprised of was difficult to say, but it showed off his lean, sinewy frame well.

Beast Boy shifted back to gain back his speech. "Dude, how do you know my name? Who are you?" He allowed himself a moment of pride. He wouldn't allow the thief the satisfaction of knowing he was scared, not if his voice stayed steady like this.

"Oh, stop it, Roese!" Another voice echoed through the store's empty aisles, feminine and more than slightly irritated. "Bad enough we had to drag him out here with the whole team and everything through _felony_, but you don't need to go into the whole bad-boy routine!"

The speaker stepped closer, and with this action Beast Boy could see she was orange. Light, vibrant orange, with an outfit in the same color to match the blue boy's, as far as pattern went. But a bright, violent violet hat covered her hair, swept back as if in a bun or pony-tail, shifted slightly to shade her features, except for a pair of flashing gold eyes that glowed slightly in the darkness.

Roese sent an angry glare at the girl, but stepped aside with a sarcastic bow. The girl narrowed her eyes at him, but moved forward towards Beast Boy. The changling tensened, preparing to take a battle form. She must have seen it, for she stopped and held up her hands.

"Look, forget what the bonehead said. We're not going to hurt you, Gar."

"How do you know my name? My _real_ name?"

He could see nervousness building in her at his question, and the orange girl glanced at her companion. The blue boy raised a brow, slightly smirking, but otherwise just shrugged. Like saying, 'your problem'. The girl turned to Beast Boy, opening her mouth like she was going to speak. But she closed it, shaking her head as her companion whirrled around to face the sound of rushed footsteps headed in their direction.

"Look, another time, Gar...er, Beast Boy, was it?" She didn't wait for a reply. "There's too much to try and explain tonight...Your..ah, comrades will be upon us soon. Roese and I will not be taken too kindly, seeing as we're now criminals and all." The last sentance the orange girl added sarcastically, shooting a dagger-glare at the blue boy, who just snorted and glanced over his shoulder at her icily.

"Titans, go!" Robin's call was familiar, and Beast Boy felt an unexpected rush of relief at it's determined order. The Titans--his family, his friends--were coming, and they'd kick blue and orange butt before catching them and bringing them in for questioning and then-

Beast Boy shook his head from his thoughts, smirking as he prepared to do what he did best (besides jokes and video games and tofu and--he was a talented guy, so there were a lot of things he did well, if he did say so himself). But he stopped in suprise.

They were gone. Starfire glanced around, confused and hands glowing in anticipation; Cyborg and Robin were investigating, looking around, looking for evidence; Raven...well, it was hard to tell was Raven was doing. Her face was shadowed as always, and she was floating with her arms crossed.

"I don't get it." Cyborg said after they had left the shop, baffled. "I know I saw someone with B.B."

"That is true, friend Cyborg. I was also seeing the others there." Starfire input.

"I mean, at first I thought he was just standing there with a bunch of mirrors or something, but then the others were blue and orange! Weird if you ask me" Cyborg glanced back through the rear-view mirror, although they had already stopped in the T-Tower's garage.

"You all right, B.B.? You're awfully quiet back there. 'S kinda scary, man."

Beast Boy glanced up, drawn from his space-out. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

He crawled out and allowed Cyborg to close the T-Car's door for him. Sure, he was fine...wasn't he? There were at least two people out there with something to say to him, enough so that they would spread an alarm to get the Titans team to come, to single him out from the group...and to know his name.

That threw Beast Boy off more than the fact that they were bright blue and orange. They knew his name. He wasn't even sure if the rest of the Titans still remembered that he had been called "Garfield Logan" before "Beast Boy." Of course, that's all the Doom Patrol had called him, but then, he'd introduced himself as "Beast Boy" to the Titans...and aside from the fact that Raven or Cyborg would slip it in to taught him because they thought it embarressed him to be named "Garfield" (which was true to some extent), that's all they called him. But who else would have known. His parents were gone, he'd come to terms with that long ago, if not that there wasn't something he could have done about it. As far as he knew, he didn't have any aunts, uncles, didn't know any of the scientists his parents worked with, much less know how they'd recognize him now with his whole body green.

Beast Boy checked the clock. It was six. He raised his eyebrows in suprise, but he figured from there it was difficult enough to sleep with his mind fresh from the two...well, people, he could call them, even if it seemed a bit off. Anyway, he knew Robin got up way early, and if he wasn't going to get much sleep from now until oh, about noon, then he might as well see just when the Bird-boy got his beauty sleep.

Robin wasn't in his room, so Beast Boy frowned ("Dude, when does that guy sleep?") and headed towards to kitchen to curb his appetite.

He wasn't alone when he got there. A shadowed figure was rummaging through drawers, and Beast Boy narrowed his eyes until he saw it pull out a tea pot and fill it with water.. He relaxed, grinning and walking over to lean against the refrigerator.

"Hey, Raven!" He announced cheerily, but the cloaked figure didn't so much as jump, squeal, topple over, or produce any sort of comic effect he was aiming for. She merely set her teapot to boil and reply "Hello, Beast Boy." as usual.


End file.
